


I found you

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Out of Character, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: AUAfter being "destroyed" by the aurors, a fed-up Credence has only one goal in mind: find his father and sister and bring them to safety





	I found you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Credence P. O. V

I was angry. No, I was beyond angry. I was furious. First: Gellert Grindelwald kidnaps our father and impersonates him. Second: no one, but me and our aunts noticed that something was terribly wrong. Third: the dark wizard came to me, pretending to be my father and requesting my help to find a special, magical child in the place that our father's friend Mary-Lou runs and thinks that I'm a squib.

Fourth: I find out that the idiot is looking for an obscurial and doesn't even realise that I myself was the obscurial, even though he had been standing right in front of me multiple times and fifth: he had kidnapped the only man, who actually gave a damn about me and my sister (our aunts not included) and pretended to care about me. The only good thing about this all was that I could perfect my acting skills. 

But this night, he had gone too far. He had gone after my sister, Modesty and I had enough. I had revealed myself to be the obscurial that he had been looking for and let go, my obscurus destroying half of Manhattan. Then, the so-called "great wizard" Grindelwald actually tried to recruit me after everything. As _if_. I had fled to the underground, trying to get myself to calm down, but no. The idiot just _had_ to follow me, didn't he? 

I turned again and tried to hit him with my powers, while also trying to avoid another wizard, who had accidentally got into the fray. He seemed like a nice guy and I didn't want to hurt him. I was so close to getting him, when my godmother Tina showed up and begged me not to do it. Alright, fine. I started to calm down, when my father's so-called "trusted colleagues" came down with their wands drawn. A bit late to the party, eh? 

Suddenly realising that this was my chance to get away, I pretended to get agitated. The aurors reacted exactly as I expected: with spellfire. Pretending to explode, I gave them a light show and quickly slipped away, while everyone was distracted. I wondered how dad would react when he found out that his colleagues tried to kill his son. Oh well, that was not important right now. I had to find my sister. 

I found her where we had left her, shivering in the cold morning. Guilt flooding through my veins, I made my obscurus visible. Modesty immediately held up her arms and I gently picked her up and carried her away. Dad and I had practiced me touching people and other living things in my obscurus form without hurting them. It had taken a while, but I had finally managed to gently hold dad and lift him up, without killing him. 

I flew through the sky and into the open window of the apartment of our aunts. I put my sister down and quickly turned back into a human and lit up the fireplace. "Are you okay?" I asked her, kneeling down in front of her and rubbing her arms to warm her up. She simply hugged me in answer. I gently hugged her back, relieved that she was alright for now.  "Credence, where's daddy?" I heard her ask. 

I sighed deeply. "I don't know Modesty, but I'm going to find out." I said, just as worried about him as she was. Finally sensing our aunts apparating outside of the building and knowing that she would be fine for now, I hugged my sister again and told her to stay put, before turning back into my obscurus form, this time being invisible and flying back out of the window, ready to start searching for our father. 

I concentrated and felt my father's magical signature, once again something that we had practiced hard in case of emergencies like today. I heard aunt Tina say to my sister that they got Grindelwald and flew off to where I felt it, although it was very weak. Arriving there, I shook with anger at realising that Grindelwald had kept our father prisoner in our house. I had a feeling that dad would want to sell it after all of this and I couldn't blame him. 

I slipped underneath the doorframe and immediately had several curses shot at me. Grindelwald clearly didn't want anyone to be here if he wasn't around. The curses shot right through me, without hitting or hurting me. Being able to turn into literal smoke did have its advantages at times. Concentrating again, I flew underneath the door to the basement, feeling several spells on the door itself and was glad that I didn't have to touch it.

Squinting my eyes, I could barely see a prone figure lying on his side on the floor. I instantly flew to him and mostly made my obscurus retreat into my body, enough for me to take on physical form. I carefully put a hand on my dad's shoulder. "Dad?" I whispered. There was no reaction. I gently shook his shoulder, tears unwillingly starting to show in my eyes. I couldn't be too late. I just couldn't...

"Dad, wake up. Please, wake up," I begged, tears rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly, dad started to stir and groan. I waited for a few moments, before speaking up again. "Dad?" I whispered and I felt dad turn around to the best of his abilities. "Credence?" He asked, his voice hoarse. I smiled and nodded, before realising that he probably couldn't see me. "Yes dad. It's me." I replied, before using my powers to break the chains that were binding my father's arms.

He immediately grabbed my arm and held it as tightly as he could. "My boy, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe. You have to leave, before he comes back." He whispered urgently. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's alright, dad. It's okay. You're safe. Grindelwald is in prison. For now." I said, gently helping him sit up a bit. I felt dad's hand come up to cup my cheek.

"Credence. Is it really you?" He asked and I could hear that he was about to cry. I simply hugged him in answer. "It's me, dad. I found you." I whispered. I felt his arms wrap around me weakly and felt him bury his face in the crook of my neck. "Oh, my boy. My beautiful boy." He whispered, tears falling from his cheeks as he held me against him. I simply hugged him tighter. "It's alright, dad. Grindelwald is gone. You're safe now." I said, feeling a bit odd at how much the tables had turned.

This time, I was the one comforting dad, instead of the other way around. I suddenly sensed people outside of the mansion. Feeling the same thing, dad looked up. "Aurors. You have to leave, Credence. They can't see you here." He said, holding me by my shoulders. I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it. They tried to destroy me just an hour or so ago." I said and felt dad stiffening at that.

"They tried to do _what?!_ " He asked in a low tone, just as there were voices outside of the basement. Dad gently pushed me away. "Go. Now!" He hissed. I was reluctant, but obeyed. I turned back into my obscurus form and made myself invisible at the moment that aurors stormed into the basement. I hovered into a corner and watched as the aurors quickly took my dad to safety. They didn't even question the already broken chains.

I followed them and my anger grew as I fully saw the injuries that dad had. Cuts and bruises littered his body. They apparated to the hospital and I quickly went back to the home of our aunts. They were very relieved to see me and a few minutes later, they got a firecall that dad was found. Once all the ruckus was over, aunt Tina snuck us into the hospital. She knocked on the door and let us in. Dad looked up and his eyes teared up at seeing us.

He raised his arms. "My beautiful children." He whispered. Modesty walked over as quickly as she could without running and hugged him as tightly as she dared. Dad hugged her back, one hand stroking her hair and the other holding her as tightly as he could. I let them have this for a few seconds, technically already having had my reunion. I heard dad whisper comforting things to Modesty, before kissing her temple and looking at me.

He extended his arm towards me and I joined the hug, holding them tightly. It was at that moment that I knew that Grindelwald would never come close to us ever again. Dad and I would destroy him before he ever could. But now was not the time to think about such things. We were all safe and sound. It had taken a while, but we were all together again and somehow I knew that we always would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
